1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc recording apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known that, for example while recording a lecture a predetermined key on a tape recorder may be operated at a point of time of interest to record on the tape a marker (or a cue signal) having a frequency outside the audible range or a frequency low enough not to hinder the listening to the recorded tape.
When the above-mentioned tape is fast reproduced, the frequency of the recorded marker gets in the audible range to provide convenient means for retrieving desired recorded contents in a tape editing operation for example.
However, when a magnetic tape is used for a recording medium, the tape must be fast forwarded or rewound to get to a marked point, thereby making the data retrieval operation tedious.
Another problem is that, when a user operates a marker key upon hearing a topic of interest, the marker is recorded not at the head of the topic of interest but at a point somewhere downstream thereof.
Still another problem is that a marker may also be recorded by an inadvertent marker key operation, which may be a hindrance to a desired marker search.